


The Sun is Still Beautiful With All its Scars

by LavenderCheerio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I make terrible decisions at 2am, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, One-Shot, Tumblr Prompt, but only to one character so dont freak out, this is what I'm doing when I should be working on my main project, yes this is a one-shot omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderCheerio/pseuds/LavenderCheerio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three hours he called an old friend. He just needed someone to talk too.<br/>“Ah, if it isn’t the infamous Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said. “How can I help you?”<br/>Kageyama rubbed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. “Hinata’s in the hospital and I don't know what to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun is Still Beautiful With All its Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't write happy things I'm SORRY  
> jk it's happy but like at the end?  
> [from this tumblr prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131534415088/person-a-is-in-an-accident-that-leaves-their-face)

Kageyama didn’t take a bus, a cab, or even his bicycle chained outside. Instead, as soon as the woman said, _“I’m from the the emergency health clinic, your number was first in his emergency contacts - ”_ Kageyama was out the door and sprinting the fifteen blocks to the hospital.

When he arrived, breathless and red-faced, the attendant knew who he was almost immediately. She jumped, handed her seat off to someone else, and wordlessly tugged Kageyama towards the ER wing, where the world grew quiet and disinfectant became overwhelming.

When they came to the double doors of the ER, the attendant paused. Kageyama took the opportunity to bombard her with questions, though even he wasn’t sure of half of what he said.

She finally held up a hand. “He’s in surgery right now. It was quick, a hit and run, but bystanders got the license plate and called the police and the ambulance. Your friend - ”

Kageyama cringed at the word, but didn’t correct her.

“ - is in critical condition and won't be able to leave his room for a while. It was a... messy accident.”

Kageyama’s face twisted with a mix of fury and grief. He gazed with squinted eyes at the doors to the ER, wanting to burst in and see how Hinata was doing for himself, but he knew if Hinata was going to be alright, he had to trust the doctors.

“Where can I wait?” he asked, turning back to the attendant.

She brought him to the other side of the ER where a waiting room had been established. Several others sat around, a couple dozing, some on their phones, others with nothing better to do than bounce their feet and fidget. Kageyama joined the latter. He folded his hands and rested his elbows on his knees, but his foot wouldn’t stop bouncing and he was glaring so hard at the floor it hurt.

After two hours he remembered to call work to tell them what had happened. Daichi said he understood and would give the others the run down so they wouldn’t worry. Even though Hinata didn’t work with them, they all knew and loved the orange-haired bakery boy. He brought them cakes and bread on every holiday and birthday and had earned a place among their weird family.

After three hours he called an old friend. He just needed someone to talk too.

_“Ah, if it isn’t the infamous Tobio-chan,”_ Oikawa said. _“How can I help you?”_

Kageyama rubbed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. “Hinata’s in the hospital and I don't know what to do.”

There was a long pause. _“I’m coming over.”_

He started. “What? No! It’s nearly nine o’clock, you should just go home.”

_“Nobody calls me right before works ends, tells me their boyfriend is in the hospital, and expects me to just hang up and get dinner!”_ Oikawa exclaimed, sounding mildly insulted. _“Have you eaten yet? I’ll pick up some ramen and bread. Don’t be surprised if Iwa-chan comes too.”_

Before Kageyama could argue, Oikawa had hung up. Half an hour later, he and Iwaizumi were being guided into the waiting room. Upon spotting Kageyama, Oikawa waved and hurried over, carefully setting down a steaming bowl of take-out ramen and a small box likely holding bread.

“You really didn’t have to come - ” Kageyama started, but Oikawa shushed him.

“We all love chibi-chan, of course we’ll come.”

“And he wasn’t complaining during the taxi ride,” Iwaizumi added.

Oikawa motioned to the food. “Eat, you look like a ghost.”

Kageyama took a seat and pulled the ramen towards him. Oikawa was right. He was hungry. He devoured the noodles in five minutes flat. Oikawa and Iwaizumi simply watched as Kageyama set the bowl aside and grabbed the box. He lifted the cardboard lid -- and froze.

Sitting on a little piece of tissue paper was a roll the size of his palm. Its crust was golden and the smell was sweet with a hint of fruit. Kageyama knew that settled within the fluffy dough was a spoonful of raspberry filling Hinata often made himself.

A tear fell. Then two. Soon he was quietly crying onto the roll, fingers slightly crushing the sides, as the overwhelming realization that _he had no idea if Hinata was alright or not_ consumed his chest.

Oikawa took the seat next to him and Iwaizumi knelt in front of him. Iwaizumi’s words were nice and Oikawa’s touch was comforting, so unlike how he normally was, but Kageyama didn’t have the thoughts to spare about the different behavior. Right now, all he wanted to know was Hinata’s current state.

They waited two more hours. Iwaizumi fell asleep in a chair and Oikawa started dozing against his shoulder. Sleep pricked at Kageyama’s eyes but he refused to give into it. Other’s waiting had been called out and a new couple joined the silent group. Kageyama grew antsier by the minute.

A doctor stepped into the waiting room. Everyone perked up.

“Kageyama Tobio?”

Kageyama launched out of his seat, startling Oikawa who in turn woke Iwaizumi. Kageyama hurried over to the doctor, suspense and eagerness clear on his face.

The doctor only nodded and motioned for him to follow. Kageyama gestured for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to wait before following him.

He was led down increasingly dizzying corridors, all that looked the same, all that had faint beeps emanating from the rooms.

“What is your relationship to Hinata-san?”

“He’s my... partner.”

The doctor nodded. “Then you should be happy to know that he is fine. Also the driver was caught and brought to the authorities, and once Hinata-san is off the numbing medication and can sign his name, the man will pay for the medical bills.”

Tension simultaneously left Kageyama’s shoulders while increasing. He was glad the driver had been caught, but... “What’s the numbing medication for?”

The doctor gave a quiet sigh and fidgeted with his clipboard. “It’s never easy to explain this even after years of working as a doctor. No less at midnight.” He stopped walking and turned to Kageyama, who regarded him with worried eyes. “Hinata was crossing the street when the car, which was speeding, ran a red light. The bumper got his legs, which sent him along the pavement for several meters. Most of the damage was to his legs, so he’ll be wheelchair bound for a while, but he should be able to walk in some months time. Other scars...” The doctor paused, waited to see how Kageyama was taking the information, then continued. “His face was quite deformed, as it took most of the impact after the initial hit. He broke six bones just in his face in addition to severe road burns. His neck miraculously stayed in tact, so you won’t see him paralyzed, and if there’s anything to thank the gods for, thank them for that.”

“And that he’s alive,” Kageyama added quietly.

The doctor nodded. They resumed their walk to Hinata’s room.

Most of the rooms were dark by this hour. Hinata's was as well, save one, pale lamp near the window.

Kageyama's breath caught. He felt like crying again.

Hinata was a costume of white bandages, tubes, and small blood stains. His breathing was ragged, but without the plastic mask it would surely be worse.

He looked too small laying in that bed. Kageyama's heart clenched and he walked forward, collapsing on his knees, his hands groping for Hinata's still one.

“Visiting hours are over, but..." The doctor looked at his watch. “It's pretty much midnight. As long as you leave by six in the morning, you can spend the night."

Kageyama didn't look up, but said, “My friends are..."

“Since they're not related they can't stay, but they can drop in to say goodbye."

Kageyama nodded. The doctor left, returning a few minutes later with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The two took one look at the unconscious Hinata before crowding around Kageyama to hug his shoulders and rub his back. It took all of his self control not to break down in tears once more.

The two had to leave pretty quickly, but not before being overly sure that Kageyama would be okay. Of course he wouldn’t be okay, not until Hinata woke up, but the other two understood that his sorrow was manageable.

After setting an alarm for 5:45, Kageyama fell asleep in the imitation-arm-chair by the hospital bed. When the bells on his phone went off, he awoke with a terribly stiff body and a headache. His stomach was all but snarling at him with hunger and his eyes hurt from crying and no hydration.

Hinata hadn’t changed. He continued to lay there, breath shallow, monitor beeping in an even rhythm. Kageyama wanted to stay, but knowing he could get thrown out and banned from the hospital for supposed trespassing, he gathered his coat, kissed Hinata’s bandaged cheek, and left quickly.

In the gray morning, he didn’t know where to go. He stood outside the hospital in the quiet air and focused on mending the rift in his heart. His best option was probably to go home and get a good rest in his own bed, but he feared it would feel too empty without Hinata there. His next option was to go to his job and drown himself in work, but he knew Daichi, Suga, and the others would send him home to rest.

The solution came quickly after that. A minute later Kageyama’s feet were pounding against the pavement as he hurried downtown. Soon he was standing outside the Hinata Bakery. Natsu was outside flipping the sign to OPEN. She spotted Kageyama panting a few meters away and instantly her face twisted with pain. No words were exchanged. She fell to her knees in tears and Kagayama was kneeling next to her, rubbing her shoulders, he himself too tired to cry.

After a minute he helped her inside, helping himself to a cool rag and a glass of water for her. They took a seat at a random table near the counter, the scent of coffee and pastries a confusing combination of sadness and calmness.

Natsu fixed her skewed bobby pins in her short, orange hair. One look at her and it was clear she had gotten about as much sleep as he had.

“What did the doctors say?” she asked after a while.

Kageyama gave her the short of it, leaving out the specific details of Hinata’s current state. She explained she had to work until three in the afternoon. He replied that visiting hours were until five. She nodded and called her parents as the first customers of the morning started trickling in. The part-timers emerged from the back room to help.

Kageyama stayed at the bakery the entire time. He was about to call work when Suga beat him to it, telling Kageyama that he and Daichi were giving him as many days off as he needed until Hinata was healthy again. Kageyama told him that he and Natsu were going to visit Hinata around three. Suga said he and the others might stop by around then.

Kageyama drank four glasses of milk and three mugs of hot chocolate. His breakfast consisted of croissants, his lunch of strawberry pie and candied apple slices, and an afternoon snack of fresh bread. Natsu regained some of her usual brightness through baking and helping customers. When a customer did register her slightly abnormal demeanor, though, she smiled sadly and informed them that her brother was in the hospital. They often gave their condolences and bought another pastry.

When three o’clock rolled around and the two other regular workers arrived, Natsu cleaned herself up and was ready to leave in five minutes flat.

The walk to the hospital was silent and filled with apprehension. Kageyama had received no calls from the hospital, so he assumed Hinata’s state remained the same. The only good thing about that was that it hadn’t worsened.

When they arrived at the front doors, Natsu’s legs almost gave out and Kageyama had to help her the rest of the way to Hinata’s room.

When she saw her brother, whatever demeanor she had been building up over the the day crumbled and she broke down in tears. Much like Kageyama the night before, she collapsed at Hinata’s bedside and clutched his limp hand.

She calmed down after a while, proceeding to gently brush the tufts of hair poking out through his bandages with her fingers. A doctor came at one point to check up on Hinata’s status, and while he did Natsu dragged every bit of information from him that she could.

About an hour later, Daichi, Suga, Noya, Asahi, and Yachi all appeared bearing balloons, cards, and stuffed animals. Kageyama was worried there would be another crying fest, but all they did was crack jokes about Hinata, laughter and smiles raising the atmosphere.

Asahi only got teary-eyed twice. Noya got so loud at one point he was threatened by a nurse to be kicked out. Only after Yachi almost knocked over the IV stand did the group move to the hallway.

Suga and Yachi worked on consoling Natsu while Daichi, Noya, and Asahi patted Kageyama’s back with too much force and reassured him every five minutes that “Hinata’s a durable kid” and that “he could survive a plane crash.”

When Kageyama asked what the others are work were doing, Daichi said everyone else was trapped in a board meeting until seven, and that apparently Tanaka was on the verge of pulling out his non-existent hair while Kiyoko had personally threatened the company’s producer that if she had another meeting tomorrow she would sue them (and none of them had any doubt that she wouldn’t). Apparently Ennoshita was the only calm one.

Kageyama received a call from Oikawa that was nothing but an extended apology about how sad he was that he couldn’t visit today. When the call cut off abruptly, Kageyama received another call minutes later, only this time from Iwaizumi, apologising that Oikawa was skipping his own company meeting and had gotten a book thrown at his head because of it.

When five o’clock came and they all had to leave, after an extended farewell to the still unconscious Hinata, Daichi and Suga treated everyone to an early dinner where they all discussed Hinata’s crazy antics over the years they had all known him, and how they had all seen Kageyama and Hinata’s relationship forming from seven leagues away. Noya then started telling stories about Kageyama coming to him for relationship advice, and apparently no one had known this (which surprised Kageyama since Noya had the reputation of never being able to keep a secret) and Suga became extremely offended that Kageyama hadn’t approached him for such advice.

Around seven-thirty Tanaka, Kiyoko, and Ennoshita arrived with breathless apologies, Tanaka bearing a gift of expensive sake, Kiyoko with a bouquet of chrysanthemums and aloe, and Ennoshita with more sake.

By the end of the night, Kageyama felt much better than he had earlier. Everyone was right: Hinata would be fine.

However, as he headed towards his apartment, a sense of dread settled over his chest. As he climbed the stairs the dread gave way to anxiety. When he opened the door, the anxiety shifted to a crushing depression and he at least realized why: for the first time in six years he would be spending the night alone while the person he cared for most in the world was comatose in the hospital.

Yet, as much as he wanted to fall onto the couch in the same clothes at two days ago, he knew Hinata would berate him for such behavior. It took an excruciating amount of willpower, but he managed to prepare a bath and climb in.

It was a good idea. The hot water helped relax his tense muscles and the steam cleared his lungs. Only once the water had gone lukewarm did he climb out and change into clean pajamas.

He flicked the light on in the bedroom. He hadn’t remembered making the bed yesterday before heading to work. Hinata must have done it. He always did it. He was always on top of the little things Kageyama overlooked as negligible.

He couldn’t bring himself to unmake the bed, so he grabbed a spare quilt and pillow and curled up on the couch, willing exhaustion to come over him so he could sleep and escape reality if only for a while.

And sleep he did.

And when he awoke sunlight was flooding the windows. He reached for his phone, but the battery was dead. Slipping off the couch, he plugged it in before heading to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. He glanced at the oven clock, but it blinked 7:42 at him, the wrong time since a power outage two years ago.

It had to be past noon judging by the blinding blue sky, sparkling sunlight, and hum of car engines outside.

Kageyama was still off from work. He prepared a breakfast of oatmeal with too much sugar and another glass of milk. He hadn’t had a sit-down breakfast like this in months. He was always rushing off to work at nine in the morning, and at that time Hinata was usually still sleeping after staying up all night watching dumb youtube videos.

Well, Kageyama usually stayed up with him, too.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of his phone buzzing from the other room. He climbed to his feet and walked over to it, seeing it was a call from Oikawa. Upon unlocking his phone, he found he had five missed calls: one from Natsu, another from the hospital, and three from Oikawa. The time was 2:32 in the afternoon.

“Hello?” he answered.

_“Where are you, you dumbass!”_ Oikawa screeched. _“I’ve been trying to reach your for hours!”_

“My phone died, what’s going on?” Kageyama replied with an ounce of indignance.

_“Chibi-chan’s been awake since hours ago! Get over here!”_ With that he hung up, leaving Kageyama stock still with his heart leaping in his throat.

He was dressed and out the door minutes later, hailing a cab and urging it to go faster. When he got to the hospital he hurled himself through the halls, screeching to a halt outside the door, nearly running into Yamaguchi leaning in the doorway.

The commotion ceased the chatter and all eyes turned to him. Oikawa was there, naturally, along with Kenma and Kuroo.

It still surprised Kageyama how many people’s live Hinata had brought light to -- so many had already paid him a visit and now even more were coming. This was also evident by the surplus of gifts -- balloons, cards, stuffed animals, bags of candy, and so on -- displayed around the room.

They let him through and he sucked in his breath. Hinata was upright, still ninety-five-percent covered in bandages, but the breathing mask was off and his one, visible eye was shining.

“Tobio!” he exclaimed happily, raising one, mummy-wrapped hand. Kageyama practically tripped over himself hurrying to Hinata’s side, taking the hand in his own, cradling it like fragile porcelain.

He fought for words, but nothing could come out.

“Here’s been asking about you for the past four hours,” Kenma said monotone from the other side of the bed. He was playing on one of his ever present handhelds, eyes not even acknowledging the room and people around him.

Hinata laughed. If he was blushing, Kageyama couldn’t see it. “That’s embarrassing, Kenma, be nicer to the guy in the hospital bed.”

Kageyama’s free hand curled against the sheets as a scowl twisted his mouth. “You dumbass!” he exclaimed, head bowed as anger flooded his chest. “How could you be so stupid to not see the car coming!”

“Hah?!” Hinata replied, sounding entirely insulted. “I had the right of way! _He_ ran the red light! How is this my fault?”

“You should have been more careful!” Kageyama was almost in Hinata’s face now.

“Uh, Kageyama-kun...” Yamaguchi started over Oikawa’s appalled, “Tobio-chan!”

“I’m always careful! I am the epitome of careful!” Hinata replied loudly.

“You are the _biggest_ idiot I know!”

“Then you’re a bigger idiot for dating me!”

“You think I don’t know that?!”

“Sometimes it’s hard to tell!”

“Well then you shouldn’t - ” Kageyama’s voice cracked and he swallowed. “You shouldn’t...” He couldn’t finish the sentence. His throat was starting to close with relief and he felt himself on the verge of tears.

He raised his head to see Hinata was already there: tears leaking from his one eye, but his mouth was spread in a overjoyed grin. “You really are an idiot,” he said, delight evident in his voice.

“That’s an understatement,” Oikawa muttered from the corner. Yamaguchi was breathing a sigh of relief as the tension fled the room. Kuroo just folded his arms and smirked, as if he had predicted that this was exactly where the conversation had been going. Kenma’s eyes remained glued to his game.

Soon after, Natsu arrived and embraced her brother so that he squealed in pain. She gave him the same laydown as Kageyama, only with less anger and more tears. He just laughed and apologised over and over until she was satisfactorily assured he wouldn’t do it again (somehow, getting hit by the car had become Hinata’s fault between there and here and everyone was too happy he was okay to really address it).

When five o’clock rolled around, only Natsu, Kageyama, Kenma, and Kuroo remained. Suga had dropped by briefly to see how Hinata was doing so he could report back to everyone else at work -- Hinata tried to get him to stay and was only calmed when Suga promised homemade cookies from Bokuto.

Natsu had to leave right at five to close up the bakery (since she had skipped out on that yesterday), so Kenma and Kuroo walked Kageyama to the hospital doors after an extended goodbye to Hinata.

“A nurse said they’re taking his bandages off tomorrow,” Kenma said.

“What? Who told you that?” Kuroo asked with an incredulous look.

Kenma shrugged. “I just heard it.”

“Hm, they did say the accident was sorta... what was the word? Messy?” Kuroo mused.

Kageyama balled his hands into fists. “I’m sure he’s fine, nothing that can’t be fixed.”

“Fair enough,” Kuroo agreed. “Want us to walk you home?”

He glanced to where one of Kenma’s hands was gripping the edge of Kuroo’s jacket -- he was ready to leave. He and Kuroo had probably stopped by the hospital after work, so both of them had been out all day while he had slept in until two in the afternoon.

Kageyama gave a small smile. “Thanks, but I can walk there. You guys are on the other side of town anyway.”

Kuroo smiled and nodded, taking Kenma’s clinging hand in his own. “We’ll see ya later then, take care.”

They waved each other off before heading in different directions. Kageyama hurried home, realizing that if Hinata’s bandages were coming off then that meant he was going to be discharged soon. As his own get well present, he’d clean the apartment, make it immaculate, make it nicer than when they had first bought it.

And that’s exactly what he did. He spent four and a half hours on the living room and kitchen alone. Come ten o’clock, he made a quick dinner and got ready for bed, making sure his phone was plugged in to charge, and settling himself on the couch once more.

He set an alarm for eight-thirty since visiting hours started at nine. The alarm proved not needed, however, as Kageyama was up and dressed by eight-fifteen. Too antsy to wait, he headed out early and found himself pacing outside the hospital by eight-forty.

His jumpiness caught the attention of an arriving nurse, and when he explained the situation to her, she let him in early, explaining how Hinata had been out of his bandages since six so he could take a well-needed bath and have at least five doctors check up on him.

Kageyama thanked her and hurried to Hinata’s room, eager to see Hinata not dressed up like a halloween trick-or-treater.

He arrived at the door just in time to catch a glimpse of orange and white ducking into the room’s bathroom. Kageyama sighed happily, glad that Hinata was up and about, feeling okay enough to drag himself to the bathroom...

Kageyama’s thoughts trailed off as he remembered that Hinata had severely damaged both his legs and was supposed to be wheelchair bound for the next few months.

Throwing his jacket off, Kageyama hurried to the bathroom door, kneeling since Hinata was certainly on the floor, and knocking. “Hinata?” he called gently. He received nothing but silence. “Hinata?” More silence. His worry grew. Should he call a nurse? “Shouyou.”

There was a hiccup and a quiet sob. Kageyama’s hand slapped against the door. “Dammit, open the door, I’m not playing this game!”

“Please, go away,” Hinata murmured faintly. “I can’t face you right now.”

“Bullshit, I came here early and I know you want to see me.” That came out harsher than he meant. He amended, “I haven’t seen your face in three days, and I need to.”

There was a long silence. As long as Hinata wasn’t screaming in pain, Kageyama decided he would wait patiently.

Finally, there was a click. Kageyama hesitated, then reached for the door handle, turning it slowly, swinging the heavy door open to reveal a too-small bathroom.

Hinata had his back to the door, hunched over his knees. Kageyama scooted forward and placed his hands on Hinata’s narrow shoulders, pressing his mouth against the other’s hair. He breathed in. Hinata didn’t smell like Hinata, but he was still warm.

“Let’s get you back to bed before the nurses yell at you.”

Hinata shook his head, hair bouncing, and Kageyama noticed that the top of his left ear was scarred red and blue and was slightly bent out. Kageyama brought a hand around to Hinata’s cheek, who then flinched away, but not before Kageyama felt the rough and corrugated skin stained with tears.

Kageyama sucked his breath in. “Shouyou, let me see your face.”

Hinata shook his head. “No.”

“Please?”

He shook his head again.

Kageyama frowned. “If you’re going to be stubborn about it so be it, but I’m gonna see it sooner or later, we live together and were going to adopt a puppy, you’re not getting away from me just because of some car accident.”

Hinata was silent for a long time and Kageyama waited patiently.

At long last, Hinata took Kageyama’s hand and guided it wordlessly to the side of his own face. Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise. The skin was hot like a fresh burn, but also rough and slightly torn, like baked paper. Careful of Hinata’s legs wrapped in casts, but not removing his hand, Kageyama moved to crouch in front of Hinata.

Hinata looked up so their eyes could meet.

What had yesterday been hidden by the bandages was now painstakingly clear. Most of the left side of Hinata’s face was scarred almost beyond recognition. The skin was pulled back from his cheekbone, stretching the corners of his eye and mouth. There were multiple gashes sealed with stitches, and some of his hair had been shaved away around his temple for said stitches. His eye, however, had seemed to sustain most of the damage: it was still swelled shut, veins branching away from it. It was likely supposed to be covered, but somehow Hinata had removed the gauze for who knew why.

Kageyama smiled and gently stroked the scars. Probably not a good idea in the sanitary sense, but in that moment all he wanted was for Hinata to know he still found him beautiful.

Kageyama leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to Hinata’s, briefly tasting warm salt.

“You’re still like the sun,” he whispered.

“Even with... this?” Hinata replied with a choked voice.

“Even with this.”

After that Kageyama helped Hinata back to bed right before a nurse came in to check the IV, probably narrowly avoiding getting kicked out of the hospital for good (in Kageyama’s case anyway). She did, however, berate Hinata for removing the bandage over the eye before promptly giving him a new one.

Kageyama started giving Hinata quick kisses whenever he had to leave to get something or use the bathroom. Eventually, he started purposefully using the hand sanitizer in the hallway every ten minutes. Hinata would laugh and tease him, but always accepted the gifts.

Kageyama stayed for the entirety of the visiting hours. About half an hour before they finished, a stranger shuffled through the doorway. He looked only several years older than Kageyama, hair dyed blond and pulled back by a hairband. He looked sheepish, hands moving from his pockets to his hair to the strings hanging at the hood of his sweater.

“Can we help you?” Kageyama finally asked after a moment.

“Well, uh, yeah,” the man said uneasily. “I’m Keishin Ukai. I’m, uh, the one who...” He gestured to Hinata before taking a deep breath and bowing low. “I am sincerely sorry!”

Hinata, naturally, accepted the apology on the condition that Ukai tell him why Ukai had been in such a rush that day.

“Funny story,” Ukai started with an awkward laugh. “Actually, my boyfriend had just been in an accident with a nail gun and a floorboard and apparently there was blood everywhere and instead of calling the hospital he called me and me instead of calling the hospital I decided to drive home from work...”

As he went on, Kageyama caught a glimpse of an arm by the door to the room. Curious, he stepped out of the room to find a man no taller than himself leaning against the wall. His dark, haphazard hair, cracked glasses, and hand bound in several inches of gauze gave him away Ukai’s boyfriend.

That and he was standing outside Hinata’s room and Kageyama didn’t know him and he was sure Hinata didn’t know him either.

“Ah, sorry,” the man jumped, adjusting his glasses. “I’m just here to make sure Ukai behaves. Is he behaving?”

Kageyama glanced back to where Ukai and Hinata were in an excited conversation about buying houses, something he and Kageyama had been considering but hadn’t found the time to act on.

“Appears so,” Kageyama said.

The man smiled, a rather nice smile that made Kageyama less tense. “That’s good. We’re both terribly sorry to have caused such trouble. If it means anything, Ukai was praying for hours after meeting with the authorities. And don’t worry, we have enough to pay the medical bills, it’s the least we can do.”

“Thank you very much for that,” Kageyama replied. He held out his hand. “I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

Because of his bandaged right hand, the man had to shake with his left. “Ittetsu Takeda, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Ukai exited the room and Takeda smiled at him. “All finished?”

Ukai was forcing a frown, but his blush gave away that he was relieved and happy that Hinata was alright and didn’t hate his guts. “He made me promise to stop by again to give more advice on buying a house. Why is he asking me? You literally did all the paperwork.”

Takeda chuckled. “Guess I’ll have to accompany you then.” The two turned to head down the hallway. Takeda grinned once more at Kageyama and waved. “Have a nice day.”

“You as well,” Kageyama replied, smiling slightly. He then turned to see Hinata staring at him with an air of impatience. Kageyama sighed -- _This boy just can’t be pleased_ \-- and walked in, dutifully leaning over to give the awaiting kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for bearing with me I hope it was worth it ^_^  
> if you've read my other shit be proud of me cause FMC was supposed to be a one-shot and LOOK WHAT HAPPENED THERE  
> I kept this from turning into a tragedy tho  
> pls be proud of me
> 
> [here's a song I like for this story :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyzu7w9W7Tg)


End file.
